Myles
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: James II conoce a la persona que revolucionara su vida en su primer año de Hogwarts, luego del segundo se volveran incluso inseparables. Este OC tiene muchos misterios detras. medio comedia-romance y algo de aventura en la next generation
1. Myles

Ese día había hecho muchísimo frío ya que en el norte de Inglaterra corría el viento invernal de noviembre. En un pequeño orfanato situado en la ciudad de Blomsbury las luces de calle no funcionaban y una figura sombría aprovechó la oscuridad para dejar una cesta y partir presurosamente hacia su compañero, no sin antes tocar el timbre.

Una mujer joven con un traje de enfermera abrió la puerta y miró instintivamente al suelo, estaba acostumbrada a que les dejaran huérfanos en la entrada.

_ Loan, ven aquí- llamó a la otra enfermera.

_ Que pasó, Joan, quien llamó a la puerta?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la entrada una mujer casi idéntica a la anterior.

_parece que tenemos otro bebe, recién nacido, y trae una carta.

Joan comenzó a leer:

"A la institución 'niños del corazón' le rogamos que den hogar a nuestro bebe. Nuestra familia es muy pobre perdimos a muchos en una guerra civil en lo `posible quisiéramos que…"

No terminó de leer porque Loan, su hermana gemela, la interrumpió.

_ Una guerra civil, no recuerdo una guerra civil, talvez sean extranjeros.

_la carta esta firmada por Myles y Faustine Scaip. Es un apellido irlandes.- contesto Joan. Además aclaran un nombre para el bebe y firman con sus nombres, talvez desean que algún día la criatura pueda encontrarlos.

11 años después, el primer día de septiembre la estación de King Cross rebosaba de gente. Una familia se acercaba al anden nueve, pero de pronto ya no estaban. Claro esta la familia en cuestión era mágica, y se habían desplazado al anden 9 ¾. Una vez allí el niño saludo a sus padres y corrió al gran tren escarlata un poco asustado.

_ James!- lo llamó su padre. El niño volvió a regañadientes y se despidió más educadamente.

_ No puedes correr así sin saludar. Mira, Teddy vino con tus tios, te iras sin saludarlos a ellos?

_ No, papá- dijo James y corrió saludar a su primo postizo. El resto de la familia se acerco a platicar.

Un joven alto y pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de cicatrices tendió un abrazo a la madre de James.

_ Como has estado, Gynny? Fleur y yo habíamos pensado en reunirnos todos en la madriguera luego de que los niños se marchen.

_Es una gran idea Bill, pero Harry no puede ir, debe estar en el ministerio en un par de horas, la oficina de aurors es muy estricta y solo lo dejaron venir aquí hoy porque James comenzará las clases.

_George y Angelina no vendrán?- interrumpió Harry

_según tengo entendido ellos llegaron y se fueron temprano, Tío Harry- Dijo la hipnótica voz de Victoire mientras intentaba que Teddy cambiase el color de su cabello.

_ Pero amarillo y negro encaja con el uniforme- se reía el.

El tren estaba a punto de partir y los alumnos se habían subido ya. Mientras veían alejarse al expreso de Hogwarts Ginny besóa su marido y le envió saludos a Ron que ya había llegado a la oficina de aurors.

_ Esta bien que no trabajes hoy?- preguntó el

_ me dieron el día libre para despedir a James, pero envié el artículo que escribí sobre el último partido entre las Hapias y los Tornados en una lechuza al profeta así que no habrá problemas. Hermione se reunirá con nosotros en la madriguera, Albus y Lily ya están allí.

En el tren, el joven Potter buscaba un compartimento con sus primos, pero ya todos estaban llenos, y siendo el menor no tenia amigos con quien buscar un lugar, pero pronto encontró uno casi vacío. Una niña de su edad con un largo cabello plateado pero el flequillo negro cubriéndole u poco uno de sus ojos verdes miraba hacia fuera, pero no saludaba a nadie. James se sentó frente a ella y le llamo la atención golpeando con suavidad el vidrio.

_puedo sentarme aquí o estas esperando a alguien?

_Puedes sentarte, yo estoy sola. Mi nombre es Myles Scairp, tu quien eres?

_ James Potter. Estoy e primer año, así que no conozco a nadie. Pero como eres la primera, serás mi secuaz.- Myles rió pero como era una chica algo callada no sabía como tratar con un niño divertido y bromista como James, se había criado en un orfanato Muggle y ahí todos son muy deprimentes, todos salvo sus nanas, Jo y Lo.

_Sabes? Myles es nombre de niño.

_Es un apodo, porque mi nombre no me gusta, pero Myles creo que era el nombre de mi padre.

_ No estas segura de cómo se llama? Dijo el moreno sorprendido.

_me críe en un orfanato, no conozco a mis padres.

Toda la imagen se volvió algo borrosa.

De pronto James se despertó en su cama. Una lechuza golpeaba su ventana llevando una carta atada en su pata.

Al abrir la nota y darle una golosina a la lechuza se sentó a leerla mientras se ponía un sweater rojo con una J dorada en el centro y sus pantalones de Jean oscuros.

"Querido James:

Hoy empezamos nuestro nuevo año en Hogwarts, espero con ansias otro año de las aventuras del capitán Potter. Te estaré esperando en la estación para abordar juntos el tren.

Tu secuaz

Mildred "Myles" Scairp"

James sonrió y luego se sonrojó un poco. Que Myles le permitiese exclusivamente a el conocer y usar su nombre era una muestra de confianza, pero a veces creía que también era una muestra de afecto, habiendo heredado la personalidad de su abuelo o de su tío George no era compatible con esos sentimientos, Myles era su amiga, su mano derecha, y sin embargo, acababa de soñar exactamente con el día que la conoció hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

_James, baja ya a desayunar, Teddy vino a acompañarnos- le gritó su madre escaleras abajo.

James bajó velozmente y al llegar al comedor su madre servia varias tazas de café y leche.

_ Y bien Ted, ya sabes a que vas a dedicarte?- le preguntaba su padrino al semi-licántropo.

_ Había pensado en ser profesor de transformaciones, pero la directora McGonagall dice que no hay puesto, aunque me enviará una lechuza si se desocupa.

_ Pero no puedes solo sentarte a esperar que el profesor Protheus decida dejar el colegio.- se acerco Ginny sirviéndole pan tostado.

_ Por eso mismo quería preguntarles a ti y a Ron si pueden prepararme para el examen de Auror.

James se sentó frente a Teddy y se bebió su café con leche de un trago y revisó con su madre que no faltara nada en su baúl.

_ Dime, hijo, Myles y tu se hablaron mucho durante el verano?- comentó Harry por encima de la mesa.

_ Acaba de enviarme una lechuza, nos esperara en King Cross.

_ Sabes, James, dado que tu amiga es huérfana tu madre y yo pensábamos que tal vez quisiera pasar las vacaciones de navidad con nosotros. – El mayor de los niños Potter se emociono con la idea de enseñarle a su amiga como era el hogar de una familia de magos.

Cuando sus hermanitos estuvieron listos se dirigieron todos a la estación donde la niña del largo cabello plateado los esperaba con una sonrisa.

_ Me da gusto verte, amigo.- le soltó ella abrazándolo.

_ Mildred! No me abraces en público.- dijo James nervioso revisando si algún alumno conocido los había visto.

_ Tu no me llames Mildred.- se quejó ella y se dirigió junto a los Potter a saludar y a darle un afectuoso abrazo a Teddy. El año anterior el metamorfomago cursó su último año en Hogwart, y se dedico a enseñarles el castillo a James y a Myles además de enseñarles muchos pasadizos y trampas. Aunque este año, sin que sus padres lo supiesen, El moreno había tomado el mapa del merodeador de su abuelo.

_ Oye, Myles. – Dijo Harry y se puso de rodillas para ver a los ojos a la niña. Unos ojos que por mucho le recordaban a los suyos.- Quieres pasar las navidades con nosotros?

_ Por supuesto que si señor Potter, se lo agradezco muchísimo.

_Entonces esta todo arreglado- agregó Ginny- vendrás con Jamie y los buscaremos aquí en la estación en tres meses.

Los niños ya estaban todos en el tren. Teddy se despedía de Victoire por la ventanilla y las Potter y los Weasley por parte de Bill, Percy y George despedían a los niños.

_ Sabes, cariño? Esa niña es muy especial, no crees?-argumentó Ginny respecto a Myles.

_ Porque lo dices?-pregunto Harry

_ Pues, porque tiene doce años, pero usa labial rojo, medias de red y collar de cuero con puas.

_ se crió es un orfanato muggle, solo es gotica.


	2. Primer Dia

Esa mañana Myles se despertó sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor un momento y reconoció la habitación de la mazmorra de Slytherin.

_ Ya veo…-se dijo a si misma, ya que las otras dos niñas que compartían la habitación dormían aun.- Ya estoy en hogwarts.

Se levantó con suavidad y se puso la falda y la camisa del uniforme, también el chaleco porque hacia frío, y un par de medias verdes hasta encima de las rodillas. Un par be botas acordonadas hasta las rodillas completaron su atuendo. Y bajó corriendo a desayunar y para su sorpresa James estaba en el comedor esperándola.

_ Sabes?- le dijo el cuando ella se sentó a su lado comiendo inmediatamente tantas tostadas como le fue posible.- revisé mis horarios de este año, solo tenemos 2 asignaturas juntos.

_ Pero, el año pasado cursábamos casi siempre juntos- se quejó ella.

_Este año nos toca solo cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y adivinación. Al menos son asignaturas en las que podemos hablar porque más bien no hacemos nada.

Ella rió y guardó varias frutas en su mochila para luego observa su horario y soltar:

_ debo irme a la clase de pociones. Pero luego tenemos adivinación así que te veré en la torre.- lo beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras.

La profesora Parker daba la clase de pociones, y Myles era realmente buena en ella así que solía pasar la clase soplándole consejos a James que no podía ni revolver su caldero sin ayuda. Este año se dedicaría a pensar mientras elaboraba sus pociones casi de memoria.

_ Sabes, Jamie? Esta cola de ratón es algo extraña, creo que por error me dieron una de rata canguro australiana.

_ El señor Potter no está aquí, Scairp- dijo la maternal vos de la profesora. Myles se puso tan roja como la bandera de Griffyndor. Aun ausente seguía sintiendo a James a su lado, no lograba adaptarse a que no estuviese con ella, y pese a ser una chica de carácter fuerte por la vida en el orfanato, no se atrevía a hacer una broma sin su amigo, así que sola se volvía muy seria y tímida.

_ Mildred, aun si no hicieses nada en clase se que sacarías la nota más alta del curso- dijo su maestra- quieres ser mi asistente durante las clases? Solo debes ayudarme a revisar las pociones de los demás alumnos y clasificar ingredientes.

_ Esta bien, Profesora.- Ella sonrío y los ojos verdes de la profesora le concedieron una sonrisa. Myles se dispuso enseguida a revisar a los alumnos alentando o aconsejando sus resultados pero en su mente seguía necesitando a James.

*Flashback*

El día anterior en el expreso de Hogwarts:

_ Ya veras Myles, este año nuestras aventuras serán parte de los libros de historia.

_ Eso espero Jamie, los otros Slytherins no están muy felices de que tú y yo seamos amigos. Merecen una "lección"

_ Y a mis amigos Gryffindor no les hace gracia que me junte con una serpiente, así que hay que cerrarles la boca.

Ambos rieron y se pusieron a planear un sin fin de bromas para los alumnos, y porque no, algún que otro profesor.

*Fin del Flashback*

Myles salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que los demás alumnos se retirabas, le dedicó una sonrisa a la profesora y salió disparada ala torre de adivinación donde James la esperaba. Fácilmente diviso a su amigo rodeado de otros griffindors que la miraron a ella con desprecio, pero James los alejó con un movimiento de su mano y Myles se puso a comentarle algunos planes.

_ Sabes Jamie? Tengo un plan en mi bolso que le dará una lección a esa chica de Hufflepuff que se cree una belleza.

_ Ivanna Hasenkoff-agrego el- esa chica no podría atraer ni a un dementor.

_ te lo explicaré mejor en la clase, ya tenemos que entrar para buscar lugares alejados del murciélago adivinador.

James rompió en carcajadas, su amiga tenía un talento natural para ponerle apodos y motes a los demás.

La profesora Trelawney estaba envuelta en una infinidad de chales y su aliento olía un poco a jerez, desde que estuvo a poco de perder su empleo ya no había podido dejar el vicio y se había vuelto mas huraña, pero si, también mas delirante en sus "predicciones". James y Myles no creían en la adivinación, como cualquier mago pensante pero a escondidas de Hermione, George y Ron le habían dicho a James que para sus tareas solo debía inventar una serie de horribles desgracias sobre su propia persona y aprobaría.

_ Ahh! Señor Potter, esta usted en peligro- dijo la profesora con vos gutural- Algo enorme y peludo intentara matarle.

Que desgracia!- dijo Myles con fingida preocupación, pero Trelawney le creyó – Mañana tenemos cuidado de las criaturas mágicas!

_ Tranquila Mily, Hagrid es inofensivo.- soltó inocentemente el moreno y toda ala clase profirió una carcajada unisonante.

Mientras almorzaban, o más bien, mientras James observaba como su amiga ingería tanta comida como le era posible, Myles explicaba entre bocados su plan.

_ Gracias a tu comentario el murciélago no nos dejo hablar, pero mi broma es excelente- trago una porción algo grande de pastel de calabaza y prosiguió- con un hechizo geminio clone la polvera de Ivanna, pero la llene con algo mas divertido que simple maquillaje. Recuerdas el aceite envejecedor que compramos en la tiendo de tu tío George en las vacaciones? Lo deshidrate y lo compacte.

_ Eres brillante Mily, Hasenkoff se alegrara mucho de parecerse a su abuela.

Terminaron de almorzar a sabiendas de que no compartirían otra clase hasta el día siguiente y luego de eso, ninguna hasta el viernes que tenían, por fortuna, adivinación y cuidados el mismo día.

Saludó a su amigo, le besó la mejilla solo para ver como se molestaba, y luego su larguísimo cabello plateado onduló tras sus pasos veloces a la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Proteus.

James tenía encantamientos, así que se dirigió a la sala donde sus compañeros y el profesor Flitwick esperaban. Al entrar y sentarse junto a un compañero de su casa llamado Alexander, James solo podía pensar en hacer un par de bromas.

Con cuidado saco su varita y el escritorio del diminuto profesor aumento su tamaño quedando fuera de su alcance. Por otro lado, no importa cuanto lo intentase no podría escibar nada en la pizarra, pues una fina capa de cera relucía sobre ella.

_ No es divertido si Mily no me ayuda- pensó el niño. Guardó su varita y espero a que el profesor entrara a la case. Los alumnos rompieron en carcajada cuando este no llego a subirse a su silla, pero a James no le satisfacía del todo el resultado de su travesura.

Saliendo de su clase el joven Potter tenía clase de Transformaciones, si se apuraba llegaría a ver a su amiga mientras salía par dirigirse al invernadero.

_Myles- la llamó el, pero corría escalera abajo con otras dos niñas de slytherin.- Supongo que la veré luego de cenar.- dijo el resignado y entro a su clase.


	3. Misterio

Una lechuza gris, gris como las mazmorras del castillo que sobrevolaba. Suavemente el ave descendió hasta posarse el alfeizar de la ventana que daba a la habitación de donde James dormía aún, ya que el sol aun estaba saliendo.

El aleteo despertó a algunos de los alumnos y uno de ellos se acercó a ver de quien era el correo.

_ Despierta, Potter, tienes una lechuza

_ Ralph, deja la carta en mi mesa y ya. Quiero dormir.

_La lechuza no trae carta, solo una tirita de papel Muggle que dice "Entregar a la señorita Scairp".- James se levantó de golpe y buscó sus lentes. Solo los usaba para leer o fijar la vista pero la pequeña nota era, bueno, pequeña.

Con cuidado el muchacho extendió su mano hacia el animal que sin dudarlo se posó en ella. Dejó al ave en la percha donde colgaba la tunica del uniforme y se vistió para luego retomar al animal y Bajar con el a las mazmorras. Como Myles tenía transformaciones a primera hora, se levantaría temprano ya que la profesora Doreen Protheus era muy rigurosa con el horario.

Al poco tiempo su largo cabello plateado y su flequillo negro que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro pálido cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos verdes asomaron por un segmento de piedra que no parecía esconder la entrada a la sala común de as serpientes.

_ Hola Jamie!- saludo sonriente la muchacha cuyo cabello estaba recogido un poco por encima. James se quedó observando las botas de cuero que su amiga llevaba hasta las rodillas sobre sus medias red verdes antes de hablar.

_ Nunca usaras zapatos como el resto de las niñas, verdad?

_ Eso es porque nunca seré como el resto de las niñas.

_ Esta mañana esto llego a mi ventana, tenia una nota escrita en papel Muggle que decía que te pertenecía._ El joven Potter le extendió el ave a su amiga. Sorprendentemente cuando esta la tocó, un pergamino apareció en su pata.

"Mi querida Mildred, este ave te pertenece a ti y sol a ti. Que sea un lazo entre tu y yo."

_Ok, no dice quien me al envía, pero sabe mi nombre, y que soy tu amiga, y que estoy en Slytherin porque es la única sala común sin ventanas.

_Supongo que es un regalo de un admirador secreto- rió James mientras llevaba a su amiga al gran salón a desayunar.- como vas a llamarla?- inquirió

_Misterio- soltó ella y tomó una cinta verde que tenia atada a la muñeca para colocarla en un prolijo lazo al cuello de la lechuza que ululó satisfecha.

En el comedor, James procuraba que el voraz apetito de su amiga dejara algo para los demás, ella por su parte engullía como podía tantos huevos revueltos con tocino que parecía que nunca hubiese comido en su vida. El muchacho pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, su querida Mily no podía comer mucho en el orfanato y por eso en la escuela devoraba cuanto pudiese.

Misterio ululó y Myles acarició su plumaje.

_ Puedes subir a la torre con las otras lechuzas y hacer amigos.- dijo ella y el ave voló por a ventana.

_ Ayyy No!- se quejó James de pronto. Una lechuza rojiza con diminutas motitas pardas en el rostro dejó caer pesadamente El Profeta sobre el cuenco de avena del mago derramando su contenido sobre su túnica.

_ Weasley! Fíjate mejor donde entregas el correo-dijo Myles acariciando al ave. Luego procedió a limpiar a su compañero con su varita: _ Fregotego!- dijo suavemente y la túnica quedo impecable.

En ese momento la lechuza de James abrió las alas para señalar que una niña corría hacia ellos. La joven en cuestión era lo más parecido a un dulce que podía existir, con sus accesorios rosados y verdes pálido, sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello rubio rizado sujeto en dos coletas que parecían pompones.

_ My-My! La directora Smithmoon te envía esto- dijo con su voz angelical entregándole a la gotica un pergamino enrollado y sellado con un lacre morado.

_ Gracias Candy- agregó Myles desenrollando el mensaje- Dile a la profesora Protheus que no llegare a clase porque fui solicitada por la directora. Luego te veré en estudios Muggles…Ah, y avísales también a Fionna y Zaphire.

_ Candy-Candy recuerda todo, avisar a la profesora, avisar a Fi-fi y Za-Za. Muy bien, adiós My-my, adiós Jay-Jay.

Candy se fue corriendo y riendo como una niña pequeña memorizando lo que debía decir. Myles rió y observó a James que miraba extrañado a la compañera de su amiga.

_ Con ustedes, Candy Miller, señores- dijo ella con voz de presentadora.

_tu amiga es rarísima, parece una golosina parlante y no creería que es una serpiente si no llevara el uniforme de slytherin.- acotó el

_ Hace mis mañanas mas divertidas en las mazmorras. Yo tengo que irme al despacho de Smithmoon. Te veré luego en cuidados.

Como casi siempre los castigaban por sus bromas, Myles conocía las contraseñas del despacho de la directora.

_ Calamar Gigante- dijo con claridad y la gárgola abrió paso a una escalera de caracol. Las contraseñas siempre estabas relacionadas con el colegio.

Al pasar al despacho, la joven bruja se encontró con varios niños más, todos de segundo año. Solo ella de slytherin.

_Justo a tiempo, Señorita Scairp, iba a comenzar- La directora era muy joven, la directora mas joven de la historia del colegio, con sus apenas 26 años era incluso mas joven que la mayoría de los profesores.

_ Por qué nos citó específicamente a nosotros?- interrogó un niño

_ Todos ustedes son huérfanos, que mediante la ayuda del ministerio- y ante la mención del ministerio de la magia endureció su voz- fueron acogidos en los orfanatos dentro del Programa Albus Dumbledore de reinserción mágica. Luego de ser criados por los squibs que trabajan en esos orfanatos y habiendo cursado su primer año en un colegio de magia y hechicería, son todos ustedes aptos para ser adoptados por una familia de magos.

Myles no podía creer que sus nanas eran parte de la comunidad mágica y nunca se lo dijeron, pero comprendió que tal vez eso era parte del programa.

_ ehhhm… podemos elegir a dicha familia?- preguntó con seguridad

_ Las familias serán asignadas por el ministerio de acuerdo a una serie de requisitos de compatibilidad.

Ella hubiese deseado vivir con los Potter, pero con suerte le tocaría una familia que viviese cerca de ellos. La directora les explico que cerca de navidad serian avisados de la familia que les había sido asignada.

James había esperado a que terminase su clase de herbología con ansias. Sus amigos, Alexander Dumm y Ralph Malkins apenas podían seguirle el paso hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde el semigigante los esperaría para su siguiente clase.

Los ojos de Alex, del color del hielo, se posaron sobre unas extrañas criaturas que galopaban en el bosque aproximándose. Como siempre entró en pánico, por eso lo llamaban "el error del sombrero". Ralph, Moreno y muy alto para su edad captaba las miradas de todas sus compañeras con sus curiosos ojos azul oscuro y su cabello pardo algo largo.

La voz de Candy cantando resonaba por todo el terreno, detrás de ella Myles y las amigas clónicas, Fionna y Zaphire trataban de seguirla.

Myles se acerco a James y quiso contarle lo ocurrido, pero fue interrumpida por Hagrid que los abrazó magullándoles bastante las costillas.

Fionna Diamond y Zaphire Adamms eran mejores amigas desde la infancia, vecinas desde siempre y aunque no eran parientes parecían hermanas, siempre vestidas peinadas y arregladas del mismo modo, hablaban y pensaban como gemelas, y nunca estaban separadas. Solo podían diferenciarlas por su cabello, el de Fionna era castaño, el de Zaphire era negro.

_ Bueno, ya están aquí- dijo Hagrid y señalo a dos Centauros que se acercaron a los alumnos.- le pedí como un favor muy especial a Firenze y Artemisa que vengan aquí hoy para que puedan aprender mas sobre los centauros y centáurides de mano de los expertos- El guardabosques rió y alentó a los alumnos a que hicieran preguntas a las criaturas. El Centauro era fuerte y de pelaje palomino, la centáuride era blanca en su mitad humanoide, pero su crin y su mitad equina eran negras.

Los pequeños magos hicieron varias preguntas sobre la biología y el comportamiento de los centauros, mientras Myles le comentaba a James sobre su reunión con la directora.

_ Cuando llegue la navidad te contare el resto, a mi aun no me dicen nada.- terminó ella cuando algo los sacudió a ambos por detrás asustándolos.

_ Es que nunca prestarán atención en clase?- Una muchacha los reprendía con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Era Charlotte Hexen, una Reavenclaw que había terminado el colegio el año anterior y que había sido una gran amiga de Teddy, si bien esa amistad solo pretendía ocultar cuanto lo amaba. Su cabello castaño era tan largo que llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas y su piel pálida junto a sus ojos grises le confería un aspecto cadavérico con ese labial rojo sangre.

_ Pareces un vampiro, como siempre, Charly- se rió James- ella lo abrazó, Myles quería mucho a su amiga pero no le gustaba que fuese tan cariñosa con su amigo.

_ Que haces aquí?- pregunto cortando el abrazo la serpiente.

_ Trabajo, soy la asistente de Hagrid, de Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey y en la cocina ayudando a los elfos,

_ Tienes acceso a la cocina?- se alegró Myles pensando a toda al comida que podría conseguir.

Con el tiempo las clases se fueron haciendo ms amenas, y cada vez los amigos de James aceptaban mejor que sea amigo de una Serpiente, después de todo, Myles no era como las otras chicas de Slytherin, ni tampoco Candy, pero Zaphire y Fionna aun no aceptaban a los amigos de la irlandesa. Aún si ya no había prejuicios de sangre, seguía habiendo competencia entre ambas casas. La nieve anticipaba la llegada de la navidad y Myles ansiaba saber con quien debería mudarse.

Finalmente las vacaciones de navidad empezaron, y los dos amigos se dirigieron al expreso de Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas con los Potter.


	4. Navidad- la llegada

Demasiado Feliz, simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz. No podía creer que de verdad estuviese pasando, James a su lado se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto hasta King's Cross, así que ella lo había recostado con suavidad sobre su falda para que durmiese tranquilo. Myles era la niña más feliz de todo el colegio, y de todo el orfanato. Por primera vez iba a festejar la navidad con una familia de verdad. No obstante estaba algo preocupada. El año anterior había vuelto a su hogar para navidad y había extrañado mucho a sus amigos de Hogwarts, pero este año incluso había comprado regalos y temía que no estuviesen a la altura de sus amigos. El curso anterior James le había enviado un Sweater Weasley negro con una M verde esmeralda en el centro y un enorme paquete de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott al que le había realizado un pequeño hechizo para separar los sabores buenos de los extraños, así podía comer los que quisiera y con los otros hacerle bromas a los niños de orfanato.

James se encontró de pronto envuelto en un perfume floral que le recordaba a las tardes que pasaba tomando te de menta con el pastel de jengibre y naranja que su abuela preparaba en La Madriguera. Al abrir los ojos vio a Ralph y Alex sentados frente a el junto a Candy. Se enderezó un poco y reconoció el vestido negro y las botas altas acordonadas de su mejor amiga, se había quedado dormido sobre Myles. Al incorporarse vio que Zaphire y Fionna entraban al compartimento con varias ranas de chocolate y se sentaron con ellos.

_ Que bueno que despertaste Potter -le soltó Zaphire.- ya casi llegamos.

_ Realmente no recuerdo siquiera cuando me dormí.-agregó el

_ Caminando por el pasillo, mientras buscábamos el carrito de las golosinas vimos que todos nos miran extraño, no esperaba que hubiese tanto prejuicio entre serpientes y leones a esta altura.- dijo Fionna con preocupación.

_ Yo creo que les parece extraño que seamos siete en un solo compartimento- dijo Ralph tratando de calmarlos- porque no abrimos las ranas?

Todos abrieron las golosinas, las hechizaron para que no saltaran y se dedicaron a comentar que cromos habían conseguido. Al parecer todas las ranas venían de la misma caja porque a casi todos les salió Thaddeus Thurkell, quien tuvo 7 hijos squibs a los que transfiguro en erizos solo por el disgusto.

_ Porque siempre me sale el mismo cromo en todas las ranas!- se quejó James- siempre saco a mi padre, no necesito un cromo para saber como es mi propio padre.

Le dio la pequeña tarjeta a Myles quien la guardó con su Turkell cuando avistó los primeros ladrillos de la estación por la ventana del compartimento.

_Ya llegamos -dijo ella emocionada.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron despacio entre la multitud de alumnos. Afuera se abrazaron y saludaron todos despidiéndose. Ralph divisó a su padre que era idéntico a el y corrió a su encuentro. Alex vio a su padre y a su madre hablando con otros magos y se acercó también. La madre de Candy por su lado se acercó al grupo y saludó a todos dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa que al parecer le había heredado a su hija.

_ Gracias por cuidar de Candy durante el periodo de clases- les dijo la mujer alta y rubia con el cabello lacio y largo para luego retirarse con Candy que los saludaba muy animadamente. Las familias Diamond y Adamms estaban hablando mientras observaban la situación. Los cuatro niños que quedaban se acercaron y Zaphire les presentó a sus padres y sus "tíos" a sus amigos.

_ La niña que se fue recién es Candy Miller, y ella es Myles Scairp. Son nuestras compañeras de cuarto. El es James Potter.

_ Potter, que interesante. Es un placer conocerte, jovencito. Yo combatí junto a tu padre en la batalla de Hogwarts, era de reavenclaw- comentó la Madre de Fionna.

James no se molestaba cuando la gente hablaba de su padre en alabanza, pero si le aburría un poco. El y Myles saludaron y se fueron a un rincón donde divisaron a la madre del león junto a sus tíos Bill, Percy y Angelina.

Ginny abrazó con fuerza a su hijo avergonzándolo bastante frente a su amiga que contemplaba la escena con la añoranza de quien nunca conoció a su madre. Detrás de ellos Roxane y Fred se acercaban a saludar mientras que Molly y Lucy se despedían de sus amigas cerca de ellos. James muy caballerosamente tomó a Weasley a Misterio en sus jaulas para quitarle peso a su amiga y la ayudo a sujetarlas a los baúles, no quería que su madre pensara que era tan desatento como solía reprenderle a su tío Ron.

Fuera de la estación Bill los alcanzó con su auto hasta el Valle de Godric mientras que los jóvenes eran interrogados por sus padres respecto a su cursada en Hogwarts. Al llegar a casa James estaba nervioso, realmente no había pensado es que su mejor amiga pasaría las navidades con ellos, no conscientemente al menos. Sacaron del maletero los baúles y Bill se fue a su casa a dejar a Tori, Nicky y Lou, para luego volver a su trabajo.

Una vez adentro Ginny llamó a sus otros hijos para que conocieran a su invitada. Albus estaba en su habitación pero bajó enseguida, Lily que estaba terminando una carta para su primo Hugo, la completó y la ató a la pata de la lechuza de su madre antes de bajar.

Al pequeño hermano de James le parecían increíbles los ojos de la muchacha, que por mucho se parecían a los de su padre como así también a los de su abuela. Lily por su parte parecía no aprobar la vestimenta de Myles, ya que ella gustaba de los modelos más femeninos y coloridos, en contraste con la serpiente que vestía un vestido negro sin mangas y una remera de red con mangas largas debajo.

_ Niños ella es Myles, la amiga de su hermano- dijo Ginny- quiero que la hagan sentir como en casa. Mientras estés aquí dormirás con Lily- agregó dirigiéndose a la platinada.

_ Si me permite, señora Potter, siendo huérfana no creo que nunca me sienta "como en casa" pero me llena de felicidad poder pasar las navidades en su casa- bromeo Myles haciendo reír a James y a su madre en tanto los pequeños Potter veían preocupados a la niña, sabían que su padre también era huérfano y lo duro que era, así que querían hacer sentir lo mas cómoda posible a su invitada.

_ Te llevare a mi habitación para que te acomodes- invitó la pequeña pelirroja- mi padre ya colocó una cama para ti.

Myles agradeció y subió las escaleras con su lechuza mientras Ginny hacia levitar el baúl para facilitar el traslado. La habitación era luminosa y estaba toda pintada de un suave color lavanda con muchos estampados florales en las cortinas, cobijas y cojines. A Myles no le gustaba ese estilo pero siempre era mejor que la habitación que compartía con 6 niñas en el orfanato. Acomodó sus cosas y se cambió de ropa ya que estaba muy abrigada para el cálido ambiente que inundaba la casa. Tras colocarse una blusa negra y gris a rayas y una falda roja oscura de tablas, se acordonó sus adoradas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y bajó a la sala de estar. Albus y Lily comenzaron a interrogar a James y su amiga sobre el colegio mientras Ginny preparaba la cena cuando Harry llegó a casa.

_ Estas cansado, cariño?- preguntó su esposa con dulzura.

_ No mucho, saludare a los niños y luego tomare un baño rápido antes de cenar.

Harry se dirigió al estar y saludo amenamente a los cuatro pequeños.

_ Espero no hayan hecho enfadar mucho a su madre en su día libre- dijo riendo- me da gusto que estén aquí, como pasaron el curso hasta ahora?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos mayores

_ Fue aburrido- soltó James

_ Este año no tenemos tantas asignaturas juntos, pero pasamos bastantes momentos divertidos con nuestros compañeros de cuarto todos juntos- agregó Myles.

Harry les pidió que ayudaran a su mujer a poner la mesa así ella podía terminar la cena en tanto el se duchaba. Myles tímidamente se acerco a su anfitriona y haciéndole señas para que se agachara le dijo algo al oído sin que los demás se percatasen.

Para cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa Ginny sirvió una cena muy completa que nada tenia que envidiarle a las de su madre, con sopa de cebolla como entrada, luego un delicioso pastel de carne y especias y por último una tarta de melaza con frutas como postre. Al terminar la cena y ponerse todos al corriente de las clases, el trabajo y el viaje Myles anunció muy contenta que había preparado algo para agradecerles la invitación. Se dirigió a la cocina y volvió presurosa con un enorme biscocho de limón cubierto de chocolate y relleno de crema de nuez.

_ Eso tiene un aspecto increíble- comento Albus sin perder de vista esa bomba dulce.

_ Es solo una pequeña atención- dijo la niña de Slytherin sonrojándose- ustedes pueden servirse a gusto y yo traeré el café, te y leche para que lo acompañen.

Tras terminarse todos, unas porciones del biscocho y tomarse su bebida, Lily descubrió que la amiga de su hermano era muy amable y sensata pese a su modo de vestir, no debía prejuzgarla. Albus por su parte no dejaba de lamentar que el postre durase tan poco, pero el mas sorprendido seguramente era James, aun con lo mucho que compartía con su amiga, no tenia idea de que supiese cocinar, aunque claro seguramente era porque desde niña debió valerse sola. Ahora sentía que le quedaba mucho por descubrir, que había todo un mundo por conocer respecto a su amiga, y que quería saber todo de ella. ¿Qué significarían esos pensamientos? Se preguntó de pronto cuando se vio interrumpido por su padre.

_ Si siempre cocinarás dulces como este deberías quedarte con nosotros en las vacaciones, o podrías incluso vivir aquí- dijo Harry un poco bromeando, un poco en serio.

_ Ah! Lo olvide!- dijo Myles sorprendida.- Iba a contarles que este año seré adoptada por una familia de magos.

_ Estas dentro del PAD, verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

_ Que es el PAD- acotó Lily que no entendía nada.

_ El Programa Albus Dumbledore, para la reinserción de magos huérfanos al mundo mágico.- explicó Harry

_ Luego de la navidad me indicarán con que familia viviré y me trasladare con ellos en las vacaciones.- apuntó Myles

Después de eso Ginny los envió a dormir ya que al día siguiente se moverían todos hacia la Madriguera para pasar la nochebuena y navidad. Lo que nadie esperaba era que la noticia que recibirían del PAD no solo afectaría a Myles.


	5. La noticia de Navidad

Weasley era una lechuza muy interesante. James la había nombrado así por el parecido que tenia el ave con la familia materna del joven, su plumaje rojizo anaranjado, sus ojos azules y sus diminutas motitas pardas en el rostro.

Esa mañana en particular hacia mucho frio y Weasley ululaba consternado mientras batía sus alas hacia el fuego de la chimenea y es que en la casa de los Potter nadie más que el pobre animal, se había percatado de que, en el fuego, el rostro de Percy Weasley asomaba.

_ Estas asustando a la lechuza de tu sobrino, Percy- comentó Ginny, con una cafetera llena en la mano, al ver a su hermano en el fuego.

_ Lo siento Ginn solo avisaba que mamá nos espera a todos a eso de las 10:00am en la madriguera.

_ Yo avisare a los demás- agregó ella y de su varita surgió un enorme caballo plateado que desapareció cabalgando en la lejanía.

Lily y Myles habían estado ayudando a la madre de la pelirroja con el desayuno, pero ahora estaban en la habitación arreglándose. La pequeña vestía un abrigado vestido de lana color lavanda y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. La mayor, por su parte, tenía una camisa blanca con las mangas muy amplias y un chaleco negro que, junto con la falda hasta las rodillas roja con volados a tono y las medias de lana negras, le confería el aspecto de un vampiro. Se colocó un lazo rojo en el cabello, se pintó los labios de carmesí y ambas bajaron a desayunar junto a Harry y sus hijos que seguían en pijama y con cómicas caras de dormidos.

Pronto todos estuvieron listos y dispuestos a viajar por chimenea a la Madriguera, sin embargo James estaba más que nervioso por temor a que su amiga creyera que su familia era algo extraña con tantos pelirrojos de diversas personalidades. Harry tomó el pequeño cubo donde guardaban los polvos flu y desapareció primero. Unos instantes después un ciervo plateado apareció en la sala y con la voz del "niño que vivió" dijo: "ya pueden venir".

_ Aurores- suspiró Ginny- como si nunca hubiésemos ido a visitar a mis padres.

Los demás fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que todos estuvieron en la Madriguera. Myles estaba encantada observando todo. El hogar era tan alegre y acogedor, abarrotado de todo y todos, impregnado del delicioso aroma de la comida casera. Era un sueño luego de haberse criado en un edificio tan gris. Por su parte James la veía mas animado, alegrándose de que le agradara el lugar, pero, Aun faltaba presentarle a la familia, al Clan Weasley.

_ Eh, Myli- comenzó el- ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

_ Claro- dijo ella alegremente, siguiéndolo. Cuando estuvieron en el comedor encontraron a Teddy y Tori que conversaban alegremente con los padres de esta. Myles ya los había conocido en King Cross, asi que saludo amablemente y luego se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí la señora Weasley, junto a sus nietas, Molly y Lucy estaban preparando el almuerzo.

_ creo que ya conoces a mis primas Mo, y Lucy, y también a su padre, mi tío Percy.- comentó James hacia Myles.- Ella es mi abuela, Molly.

_Tu debe ser la amiga de Jamie, siéntete como en tu casa.- ofreció maternalmente la señora Weasley. Los dos amigos siguieron recorriendo la casa y encontrando primos y tios que fueron presentados poniendo mas y mas nervioso a james.

_Sabes?- dijo ella cuando terminaron y se sentaron en la sala con los demás niños.- tu familia es genial, yo desearía poder tener tantos parientes.

James sonrió aliviado y se pusieron a jugar snap explosivo con Lily, Albus, Rose y Hugo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Myles volvió a dar rienda suelta a su voracidad. Claro que el tío Ronald, el tío Charlie y Hugo también comían como si no hubiese un mañana.

Hermione y Harry contaban anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts mientras los menores oían atentos. Hasta que en ese momento un gato plateado, atigrado y con marcas en los ojos hablo con la vos de una mujer mayor que los adultos reconocieron a la primera palabra.

_ Llegare en media hora para hablar con la señorita Scairp, sobre su derivación dentro del Programa Albus Dumbledore.

Todos los que nacieron antes de la batalla de Hogwartz reconocieron esa voz con algo de nostalgia. Nadie dijo nada al respecto mientras cenaban y cuando llegó la variedad de postres y dulces a la mesa, el fuego se volvió verde y la severa figura de la directora del PAD, Minerva McGonagall emergió de las llamas.

_ Profesora McGonagall!- saltó Harry emocionado- Que gusto me da verla.

_ También a mi me da gusto verlo a usted y a todos ustedes, Señor Potter.

_ Ahh Yo quería hacerle una pregunta, profesora?- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella con una taza de café para acompañar el postre que la señora Weasley le servía.

_ Que si leí su libro, "una historia revisada de Hogwarts"? pues si, lo leí, Señorita Granger, me pareció esplendido, propio de la estudiante mas brillante de su generación.- Hermione con el ego por las nubes pero la sangre en las mejillas se dispuso a ayudar a la señora Weasley mientas la ex directora del colegio hablaba con la Joven Scairp.

_ Entonces, ya esta decidido donde me quedaré?- cuestionó la niña.

_ Fue asignada con una familia cuyo hijo ingresara el próximo año a Hogwarts.- Dijo la bruja mientras comía un bocado de pastel de limón y nuez cubierto de chocolate. – que maravilla, Molly, cada día te superas aun mas en la cocina.

_ Yo no hice ese pastel, Minerva, fue Myles.- respondió la matriarca del clan Weasley.

_ Entonces- dijo sorprendida la anciana animaga- tendré que visitarla seguido en la mansión Malfoy para que prepare mas de estos pasteles.

_ Malfoy!? – exclamaron todos los adultos con agitación.

Increíblemente la pequeña Myles había sido asignada a una familia de serpientes que, si, se había redimido, y limado asperezas con los Potter y Weasleys, pero no era lo que esperaban.

Harry y Ron propusieron adoptarla en sus hogares automáticamente, pero la profesora McGonagall se negó rotundamente. Todas las familias de sangre pura con antecedentes de la segunda guerra mágica estaban inscriptos por aligación en el programa y eran monitoreados para asegurar que una familia así pudiese formar a un mago que no tuviese tendencias elitistas.

Cuando finalmente fue noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Ron se quedó hablando con Harry hasta muy tarde.

_ Al parecer la lesión que me hice en la última misión no sanará absolutamente, Kingsley me recomendó que deje el puesto de Auror y haga trabajo de oficina en el ministerio, pero no lo se.

_ Se lo has dicho a Hermione, ya?

_No aún, pero George si lo sabe, y me invitó a trabajar en su tienda, sería buena ganancia, y no creo que sea peligroso, pero tampoco aburrido.

_ solo espero que a Hermione no le moleste.

Poco después se durmieron y con las primeras luces de la mañana y las primeras risas de los Gnomos los habitantes de la madriguera se levantaron y comenzaron a abrir regalos mientras Molly, Ginny y Fleur preparaban el desayuno.

Como era costumbre ya, todos abrieron primero el regalo abultado y envuelto en papel de seda. Como era costumbre ya, todos los paquetes contenían un clásico Sweater Weasley con una inicial.

_ Es perfecto, Gracias Señora Weasley- Dijo agradecida Myles estrujando su nuevo sweater negro con una M verde esmeralda en el centro.

_Porque rojo oscuro, mamá?- se quejaba Ron

_ Yo también tengo rojo oscuro- agregó Hugo- no nos gusta el rojo oscuro.

Los sweaters de los demás eran de mejores colores, relacionados con sus casas o sus ojos, y los más pequeños siguieron abriendo sus regalos. Todos tenían dotaciones pequeñas de sortilegios Weasley, excepto James a quien George y Angelina le habían regalado un libro sobre los 100 peores castigos del antiguo Hogwarts.

Myles había hecho bolsitas de paño rellenas de dulces caseros y chocolates que había preparado para la ocasión. Y Hermione les regaló a todos libros de temática escolar a los cuales Ron había agregado una disculpa a modo de dedicatoria.

_ Oh por Dios!- dijo James sorprendido al ver un regalo entre las manos de u amiga- eso es lo que creo que es?

Ella asintió en silencio mientras observaba con detenimiento una hermosa cadena de plata con una esmeralda autentica ovalada engarzada. Era pequeña, como la uña del dedo pequeño de Myles, pero seguramente era muy valiosa aun así.

_ Es de verdad, tanto la plata como la esmeralda, son auténticos, pero, quien me los envió?

_Mira, En la cajita que lo contenía, eso es papel muggle, así que fue la misma persona que te envió a Misterio.- los demás no entendían la conversación así que James y Myles explicaron al resto como ella obtuvo su lechuza.

_ deberías tomar el papel entre tus manos- dijo Rose- como pasó con el ave.

Myles lo tomó y el papel develó un texto mágico:

Siempre estaré contigo, Pequeña, siempre.

La joven no sabía quien enviaba esos regalos, pero sentía que era alguien a quien conocía. El resto de los regalos eran de sus amistades, Ralph y Alex compraron entre ambos una navaja multiuso mágica para James, y Candy les había enviado tanto a James como a Myles unos muñecos de peluche de si mismos. Provocando las risas del resto y Fionna junto a Zaphire le regalaron a su amiga un hermoso vestido gótico de color esmeralda.

Con el tiempo volvieron al colegio y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, al parecer, Candy le había regalado muñecos a todos, y llevaba siempre consigo una muñeca de si misma en brazos.

Las clases se volvieron más y más intensas hasta que por fin llego febrero y todos estaban expectantes por san Valentín. Sin embargo a James le preocupaba mas que el día 20 del mes, su amiga tendría una visita de su familia adoptiva, y por lo que su tío Ronald le había contado, podría afectar su relación con la niña.


	6. San valentin

Charlotte se levantó temprano, se aseó y bajó a desayunar directamente a la cocina, no tenía tiempo para esperar a la hora de servir las mesas de los alumnos, así que le hizo cosquillas suavemente a la pera y esta se volvió una manija, la giró y el cuadro cedió consiguiendo que cientos de elfos domésticos le obsequiaran comida. En la actualidad, los elfos están prolijamente registrados en las oficinas de la plataforma élfica de derechos obreros, tienen salarios, vacaciones y beneficios de antigüedad laboral, pero no pueden quitarse la costumbre de servir condescendientemente.

Luego de desayunar y agradecer a los elfos, Charly corrió a la cabaña del guardabosque donde Hagrid la esperaba para trabajar.

_ Charly!- dijo el semigigante feliz de ver a su ayudante

_ Buenos días, Hagrid, tengo que llegar temprano con madame Pince para que me de tiempo de ayudar a los elfos con el almuerzo, así que si es posible comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, ya desayune.- lo que Charly no quería, claro, era desayunar con Hagrid. Lo apreciaba, pero ya había sido victima de sus dotes culinarias.

_ Hoy solo tenemos que dormir a las Ashwinders de esa caja para que no escapen hasta la hora de clases

_ Ashwinders!? Hagrid, ahora si que enloqueciste. Como puedes ponerlas a todas juntas en una caja? Y en un bosque! Son peligrosas.

_ No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.- dijo el hombre tratando de calmar a su ayudante.

Luego de muchos hechizos y serpientes mágicas dormidas, la Asistente de todo Hoghwartz se dirigió al castillo donde se cruzó a James, que se dirigía a los invernaderos.

_ Tienes problemas, Charly- dijo el niño a modo de saludo.

_ La harpía besalibros preguntó por mi? Me retrase un poco con Hagrid.

_ La que te busca es cierta alumna Rubia de sexto año. No debiste enviarle chocolates a Teddy por navidad.

_ Oh no! Debí saber que Tori se pondría como loca, pero todos los años desde primero le regalo Chocolates por navidad, tu sabes que no puede vivir sin chocolates.

_ Será Mejor que Leona se encargue de distraerla, porque está hecha una Hidra. –Dijo el joven griffindor y la Ex Reavenclaw entró corriendo al castillo mientras su amigo entraba a clase del profesor Longbottom.

Por su lado Myles corría escalera abajo hacia las mazmorras de la profesora Parker junto con sus amigas cuando se cruzó con su amiga Leona Mc Laggen, una chica alta con la tez trigueña y el cabello dorado parduzco, como el de un león, que cursaba su sexto año en Hufflepuff.

_ No corras, Myles, o podrías ser amonestada por un prefecto- Dijo la joven fijando sus felinos ojos dorados en la niña.

_ Tranquila Leona, tengo infiltrados entre los prefectos, entre los múltiples primos de Jamie y tu puedo hacer una pequeña travesura de vez en cuando. – Leona sacudió la cabeza negativamente y su cabello corto pero abundante como la melena de un león se sacudió salvajemente.

_ Ya entra en la sala de pociones que llegas tarde, tus amigas te dejaron atrás- dijo la prefecta

_ Nos vemos Luego, tu encuentra a Charly en algún momento y habla con ella, lo va a necesitar si Victoire Weasley la encuentra.

Leona salió corriendo en búsqueda de su mejor amiga mientras la joven slytherin entraba en el salón y se sentaba junto a Candy

La profesora Parker entró en la mazmorra y con la suavidad de una madre en la voz comenzó a hablar.

_Como mañana es el día de San Valentín vamos a tener una clase dedicada a los filtros de amor. Como todos saben, el amor verdadero esta mas allá de la magia y no hay forma conocida de replicarlo, por lo tanto estas pociones que veremos a continuación no pueden darles amor, sino una mera ilusión, un fuerte enamoramiento. Señorita Miller, podría usted decirnos cual es el filtro mas poderoso conocido en la actualidad?

_ La amortentia, profesora

_ y Ahora podría decirme cual es su característica principal? Pero esta vez sin que la señorita scairp le murmure la respuesta.

Candy se escondió avergonzada bajo su escritorio y Myles respondió.

_ Sus espiralados vapores huelen diferente para cada uno, según sus gustos, probablemente para mi olería a canela y al clima húmedo de las mazmorras de slytherin.

Unas chicas de Hufflepuff sentadas en los primeros bancos se rieron por lo bajo y murmuraron un muy audible "sabelotodo" que las colocó en la cima de la lista de victimas pendientes de Myles y James. El resto de la clase constó en preparar un filtro a elección y dejarle una muestra en un frasco pequeño a la profesora para evaluarlo.

Por su parte James estaba en clase de herbologia en el segundo invernadero, pero la clase era aburrida como el abono, precisamente porque tenían que clasificar varias pilas de abono como eficaces o ineficaces para cada tipo de planta. Los muchachos aprovecharon para platicar sobre un importantísimo tema.

_ Ya tienen planes para mañana?- preguntó con aires soñadores Alex.

_ Yo si los tengo- dijo con calma Ralph

_ Yo planeaba aprovechar que no tenemos clases para ir a Honeydukes

_ es día de san Valentín James!- soltó Alex.- no tienes una cita aun?

_No quiero una cita o alguna de esas ñoñerías, Al, solo quiero reabastecer mi dotación de golosinas y tal vez pasar por la tienda de mis tíos.

Lo que James no veía era que muchas de sus compañeras de Gryffindor y algunas reavenclaws que estaban en el invernadero los observaban a el y a sus amigos murmurando planes para invitarlos a salir en san Valentin. El joven Potter había heredado el encanto de su abuelo, y atraía miradas casi magnéticamente como su madre, pero a su edad no estaba interesado en las chicas de ese modo. Finalmente el profesor Longbottom los dejó salir y los muchachos se dirigieron a la torre de adivinación donde sus amigas de Slytherin los esperaban. Ya no existían los prejuicios de clase, sangre o casa, no después de la guerra, pero aun había algo de rivalidad entre casas por la naturaleza competitiva de los niños. Eso fue lo que causó una reacción de revuelo entre las niñas de Griffindor y los muchachos de Slytherin cuando James soltó despreocupado un "Nos vemos mañana en la entrada, Mily, vamos a Honeydukes y luego a beber algo." Seguido de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas Potter. A Myles jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que eso fuese una cita de San Valentín, pero los demás alumnos los miraron con odio.

Ya en la clase, la profesora Trelawney decidió aprovechar la fecha para enseñarles a leer la línea del amor en las manos de sus compañeros. James se sentó con Myles, y comenzaron a inventar cosas muy elaboradas para entregarle a la profesora mientras que Zaphire y Fionna se lo tomaban muy en serio y profetizaron que ambas conocerían a su verdadero amor un día nevado. Pero lo mas interesante es que Candy vio en la mano de Ralph que el ya había conocido a su verdadero amor, si bien la profesora no estaba de acuerdo a no ser que una tragedia ocurriese en el medio.

Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo los elfos cocinaban presurosamente el almuerzo mientras Charly y Leona platicaban en tanto pelaban las patatas. Eran las mejores amigas desde que la prefecta había entrado en primer año.

*Flasback*

Una niña de primero paseaba feliz por los terrenos del colegio explorando su nuevo entorno, feliz de llevar su nuevo uniforme de Hufflepuff. Sus ojos dorados contemplaban con astucia felina la belleza del bosque, del castillo imponente y en ese momento de paz ,su gato Wild saltó de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia un árbol, claramente, el árbol equivocado porque comenzó a retorcerse y golpear con sus robustas ramas el suelo y Leona no podía rescatar a su peludo amigo. Sin embargo la niña no era asustadiza en lo absoluto y tomando coraje, de un momento a otro se lanzó al rescate y lo logró, pero no del todo, con su gato en brazos y muy cerca del tronco para que las ramas no la tocasen, ahora si ya no tenía escapatoria. Fue casualidad, o suerte tal vez pero en ese momento cuando la pobre niña se creía perdida una alumna de tercero apareció. Llevaba el uniforme de Reavenclaw, el cabello largo color chocolate contrastaba con el cabello corto y desprolijo de Leona que era color vainilla, parecía una ironía que hubiese alguien tan opuesto, la muchacha pálida y delicada era tan distinta de la tez dorada y la actitud rebelde de la Hufflepuff. Afortunadamente, delicada y todo, era pura apariencia, porque la chica de Reavenclaw al verla cambió a una postura mas agresiva y con rapidez arrojo una piedra que había a un lado dando justo en el nudo que paraliza al sauce boxeador. Leona corrió lejos del árbol mientras podía y se acerco a agradecerle a su salvadora.

_ Esa cosa iba a matarnos, te debo una.

_ Nah, el sauce boxeador solo se defendía, alguien si no yo te iba a encontrar. Mi nombre es Charlotte Hexen, pero puedes llamarme Charly.

_ Yo soy Leona McLaggen, y este es mi gato, Wild.

*fin del flashback*

Desde ese día ambas jóvenes se volvieron inseparables y Leona, cuyo padre había desaparecido cuando ella iba a nacer y cuya madre se había vuelto alcohólica, solía pasar las vacaciones con Charlotte en su casa, aunque sus padres estaba demasiado ocupados en el Ministerio de la Magia como para recordar que tenían una hija… Eso hacia a Charly tan independiente, a Leona tan fuerte, eso las unía tanto.

_ Charly, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Victoire- le espetó Leona a su amiga.

_Pero, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan celosa, Teddy es mi amigo desde primer año, éramos compañeros de curso.

_Pero estabas enamorada de el. Aún lo estás, y ella debe sentirlo. Como es que reaccionó recién hasta ahora? Navidad fue hace dos meses.- Leona se puso a analizar la situación.

_ Según James, Teddy escondió mi regalo al verlo para que Tori no lo notase, pero ahora ella encontró la tarjeta en algún cajón y el confesó.

_ Y que decía la tarjeta?

_ "Feliz Navidad, cuando estés libre en el trabajo pásate por el colegio."

_ Charlotte! Con razón esta enfadada, debe creer que sale a escondidas contigo. Ve y habla con ella.

_ Ahora no puedo, luego del almuerzo tengo que dar la clase de vuelo de Reavenclaw y Gryffidor.

_ Tienes demasiados trabajos, deberían contratar mas personal además de a ti. Eres la instructora de vuelo, la asistente del profesor Hagrid, de Madame Pince, la chica del café de los profesores, ayudante de cocina y si Madame Pomfrey no fuera tan reacia a aceptar ayuda serias enfermera también.

Charly solo rió y siguió cortando unos tomates junto a su amiga. Los alumnos se preparaban para almorzar y ella decidió almorzar con los reavenclaws para seguir el consejo de Leona.

Ya en alas mesas los alumnos almorzaban animadamente. La directora smithmoon había aprovechado la ocasión para recordarles a todos que las clases del día siguiente se cancelaban y que los alumnos de quinto en adelante podían participar del baile que se efectuaría por la noche del día siguiente. Myles como siempre comía tanto como podía lo cual divertía a Candy.

_ My My siempre con tanto apetito, Fifi y Zaza no comen casi nada.

_Algunas preferimos cuidar nuestras figuras.

_ Zaphire apenas tienen doce años, que figura?- le espetó Myles.

_ Tenemos que vernos bien o nadie nos invitará a salir mañana- acotó Fionna. En realidad habían recibido varias invitaciones pero se creían demasiado para los aburridos niños de primero a tercero. En la mesa de Reavenclaw una Ex alumna y una alumna de sexto platicaban no muy amistosamente.

_Tori, tienes que entender que Teddy está loco por ti.

_ Y porque sale contigo a escondidas!?-replico la rubia

_ Somos amigos, y hace tiempo no nos vemos, es todo.

_ Pues ahora podrás ver mas seguido a tu amigo, porque terminé con el.- dijo Victoire con brusquedad y se levantó de la mesa alejándose con rapidez. Charlotte levantó su plato, se bebió el resto de su sopa y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_ Tenemos que hablar!- dijo con emoción confusa mientras tiraba del brazo de Leona y la arrastraba hacia la sala de menesteres.

Esa sala era fascinante, se transformaba en lo que uno necesitaba con solo pensarlo y caminar frente a la pared adecuada tres veces. Una vez dentro esta se había convertido en una adorable sala de estar. Cada amiga se sentó un sillón y Leona comenzó a preocuparse por Charly, cuya expresión era imposible de leer.

_ ToriterminóconTeddy!- dijo abruptamente la joven instructora de vuelo.

_ Ahora en un idioma que pueda entender, amiga.

_ Victoire Weasley…terminó… con Teddy Lupin.

_ Y que vas a hacer al respecto- soltó Leona tratando de encubrir su sorpresa.

_Tengo que hablar con el, ya pensare como hacerlos volver.

_Volver!? Pero si es tu oportunidad!

_ Ella lo hace feliz, Leona. Hare lo que sea para que Teddy sea feliz. Ahora… Tengo que irme, ya casi empieza la clase de vuelo.

Leona se quedó un momento pensando, preocupada, temía que su amiga siguiera sacrificando su felicidad por la del metamorfomago, pero no había tiempo para pensar, tenia clase de pociones.

El día siguió pasando y leona no volvió a ver a Charlotte, tampoco James volvió ver a Myles y durante la cena solo se vieron desde lejos en las mesas. Los alumnos se fueron a dormir pronto y la noche siguió apaciblemente.

A la mañana siguiente el día estaba soleado pero frio así que Myles se puso el vestido verde de terciopelo que sus amigas le regalaron para navidad con medias de lana negras, botas verdes y la esmeralda que recibió en navidad anónimamente. De pronto sintió como si alguein la tocara por la espalda, Candy le estaba acomodando las mangas del vestido. Ella llevaba una falda rosada muy vaporosa y un sweater blanco de piel sintética que la hacia parecer un enorme conejo.

_ Hace frio afuera, Miller, deberías ponerte medias de lana como Myles- dijo Fionna saliendo del baño con una bata.

_ Fifi no va a salir hoy?

_ Zaphire y yo vamos a salir mas tarde. Miles va con James a comprar, tu a donde vas… y con quien?

_ Voy a caminar- soltó Candy y se fue saltando fuera de la habitación.

_ creo que nunca sabremos sus verdaderos planes- comentó Myles y se fue también.

En el dormitorio de James Alex seguía dormido, no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto así que lo dejaron dormir. Ralph por su parte lucía ropa muggle, lo cual su abuela, celebre diseñadora de túnicas odiaba. Una chaqueta de algodón negra y pantalones tejanos azueles, simple, pero nada que su querida abuela aprobase. James había optado por uno pantalones negros con muchos bolsillos y su tradicional sweater weasley rojo con una J dorada. Finalmente se decidieron a salir y cuando estaban por salir Ralph detuvo a la señora gorda del retrato y volvió a entrar.

_ Olvide algo, tu ve primero, James.

Potter no iba a dejar esperar a su amiga así que corrió escalera abajo y la encontró en la puerta principal hablando con Dominique Weasley

_ Mily! Nikky!- saludó James a las muchachas.

_ Hola Jamie, tu prima Nkki me comentaba que Tori terminó con Teddy.

_Al parecer un arrebato de celos, mi hermana lo está pasando mal.

_Y porque no arregla las cosas y fin del asunto?- preguntó James haciendo que Myles lo mirara con reproche

_ Tori es muy orgullosa, no va a dejarse ganar, no creo que acepte menos que una disculpa de Teddy… Tengo que irme muchachos, voy a enviarle una lechuza a mi madre.

Los niños siguieron su camino y llegaron a Hogsmeade rápidamente, pasaron primero por Honeydukes y se abastecieron de golosinas como para 2 meses. Luego pasaron por la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley que antes solía ser Zonko's. Finalmente después de gastar lo poco que tenían decidieron ir a las tres escobas a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Al llegar fueron atendidos por Rosemary Blake, la hija de Madame Rosmerta, quien no había heredado la exuberante belleza de su madre, pero estaba convencida de que si e intentaba por todos los medios demostrarlo, en ese momento, de hecho intentaba coquetear con un hombre que tomaba hidromiel con especias al final de la barra, pero sus intentos no llevaron a nada y siguió trabajando.

_ Que van a tomar, niños?- preguntó amablemente a Myles y James

_ Dos cervezas de mantequilla y un plato de patatas con crema agria para acompañar.- dijo James y luego agregó.- y ella quiere además un bollo de Canela, con mucha canela, si es posible.

_ alguein me conoce demasiado bien- rió miles y se dispusieron a esperar la orden que no tardó mucho en llegar. Mientras comían platicaron bastante.

_Sabes- empezó Myles- dentro de unos días voy a conocer a mi familia adoptiva. El Lunes 20 para ser exactos. Trasladaré todas mis pertenencias allí y viviré en su casa durante las vacaciones, pero, podremos seguir viéndonos, estoy segura de que no son tan malos como tu tío Ronald dice.

_ Mi padre dice que el Dr. Malfoy solía ser un niño desagradable y cruel en el colegio, pero que ahora es un hombre de bien.

_ McGonaggal no me habría enviado allí si no fuesen confiables.

_ y ella en persona te visitará para evaluar tu estancia allí.

_ No me preocupa demasiado, solo estoy algo ansiosa por conocerlos.

_ Sabes que no te dejaré escapar, pasaras algunas festividades con mi familia, verdad?

_Claro que si, Jamie, eres mi mejor amigo.

_Vamos a caminar por el pueblo un poco antes de volver, quiero molestar a las parejas en el salón de té de Madame Pudipie.- Dijo James sonrojándose violentamente, desventaja que había heredado de los Weasley.

Mientras caminaban vieron a muchas parejas del colegio observarlos y comentar, después de todo eran muy conocidos por hacerle bromas a todo el colegio y, claro, por la familia de James pero también comentaban porque era día de san Valentín y la gente creía que era una cita… era una cita? Se preguntaba James y se respondía a si mismo que no podía ser, que solo fueron a comprar golosinas. Llegaron al salón de té y se quedaron observando en la lejanía a unos niños que se dirigían a la parte mas alejada d la ciudad por la orilla del lago. Myles reconoció de inmediato a su llamativa amiga, Candy, pero quien la acompañaba era acaso Ralph Malkin?

Por otro lado en el mugroso bar de Abe Dumbledore había dos jóvenes platicando, el muchacho tenía el cabello negro y apagado, como sin vida, y sus ojos lucia un color gris triste idéntico a los de la muchacha que en mejores momentos lucia una mirada plateada llena de brillo.

_ Tori es tan terca y obstinada. No se de donde saca esas ideas. Tu y yo somos los mejores amigos desde primero y nunca fuimos mas que amigos, porqué ahora habría de ser diferente?- dijo Teddy sin advertir que acababa de destrozar el corazón de su amiga.

_ Tienes que calmarte, chico camaleón, quiero ver ese cabello azul como antes, quiero verte sonreír.- dijo ella demasiado sincera. El metamorfomago sonrió ligeramente y la abrazó.

_ Eres la mejor amiga que puede haber, Charles, Leona y yo somos muy afortunados de tenerte.

Lloraron juntos un momento, él creyendo que solo era empatía, ella destrozada porque una vez mas iba sacrificar su propia felicidad por el hombre al que amaba.

_ Teddy, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, antes de que termine el año Tori volverá. Lo prometo


End file.
